My Angel
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: In this Sasuke and Mikhail are being experimented on. yaoi, soft romance


**I don't own Sasuke. Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a lab rat. Not really a rat but scientist keep experimenting on me till I can't move. I hate having to live in such a place since my room is more like a prison cell to me. The wall are painted white and the carpet is crimson red as well as the furniture being cherry red. There is only one window in the room that I can look out of and see the sun in the sky. That is where you can usually find me on a day to day basses. To day was different than the others since they brought someone to talk to me.<p>

The day started normal with me on the window Sile and watching the clouds go by. I was in peace till a knock came from the door and they entered the room. I turn to them and get up letting my clothes fall back down. I'm in a white cloth dress that they gave me since I'm supposes to be an angel. The sleeves are long and loose along with it looking like a dress you see on a holy angel. The men stair at me as I walk to my favorite chair in the room which is an arm chair in red. One man asks "How are you today, Mikhail?"

I tell him "I feel fine just like all the other times you have asked. What do you want?"

He tells me "We have come with a mate for you."

I turn to him in shock and tell him "Why do you keep messing with my life?"

He tells me "We want to make sure there are more angels. You are just the only who can do it."

I tell him "Fine. Who is it that I'm to mate with?"

From the corner of my eye I see a dark haired man walk toward us. He even has dark colored eyes with pail skin though not as pail as mine. He stops when he is in front of me and tells me "That would be me."

I blush and look toward the chair so he can't see it that is till he turns my head toward himself. I blush even more then ask "W-what is your n-name?"

He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha your mate Mikhail."

I have a feeling a fear and joy flowing through me at the moment. I don't know why but he scares me but I am happy to meet him. The man then tells us "We will leave you two alone for now."

With that they leave us alone to do what ever we want to do. Sasuke then asks me "Why do wear such loose cloths?"

I tell him "I-I wear them b-because they are t-the only cloths I-I have. Also i-it allows them t-to experiment on m-me with not m-much trouble."

He asks me "Why do they experiment on you if you fine you are fine just the way you are?"

I tell him "T-they want to m-make sure things g-go like they h-have planned."

He tells me "You wont be experimented on any more now that I'm here. Let's go to bed since it has been a long day."

I nod my head as we both get in and get comfy. I lay on my side facing away from Sasuke. That is till he pulls me into his arms and holds me close which is very warm and comfortable. I fall asleep then and there with no trouble thanks to it since I've been having nightmares the past few nights. They usually have to do with me dieing or something bad happening to someone I've never met.

In the morning I awake to find Sasuke gone and the men waiting for me. I get up and fallow them to the room like normal. On the way there I spot Sasuke in a holding cell for some reason. I ask the man "Why is Sasuke in a holding cell?"

He tells me "He wouldn't do as he was told so we had to lock him up."

I just nod my head as we enter the room and do the same as we usually do. After that they take me back to my room for the rest of the day. Inside I spot Sasuke laying on the bed and he seems to be really pissed. I walk over to him and sit down beside him since he is on the bed. I ask him "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

He tells me "No, I'm not alright because of those stupid scientist."

I ask him "What did they want you to do?"

He tells me "They wanted me to go out and kill people on the battlefield. Just so they could show how good of a weapon we are than humans."

I lay down on him with my head on his chest which he puts his hand on my head. I tell him "Maybe one of these days we will get out of here. That way we wont have to listen to them and we will be free."

He tells "I will make sure that day comes true and you can so real sunflowers."

I ask him "How will you do that if they constantly watch us?"

He tells me "I'll think of something but it will come true. Alright?"

I tell him "Then I can't wait for that day to come even if I have to wait forever."

He pets my head and we take a nap in this position. When I wake the men are in the room with an army general. I sit up which make Sasuke wake up as well but he doesn't like who it is. He wraps an arm around my waist and holds me in his lap as I rest my head and arms on his chest. He then asks the men "What do you want?"

They tell him "We need you to go into the field and kill those men."

He tells them "Like I told you before I wont do it no matter what."

The man tells him "Then we will take Mikhail away from you. You wont like that now will you?"

Sasuke tells him "Fine I'll do it so leave Mikhail alone."

The man nods then they take there leave. I tell Sasuke "You didn't need to do that. You are not some weapon to be used you are a being like me. Please make sure you come back alive after this so that I'm not alone."

He tells me "I promise you that I will come back to you no matter what."

With that he kisses me and does me so that if he doesn't come back I'll still have his kin. The next day I wake to him being gone and a note on the bedside table left by him. I reach over and pick it up to read it. It says:

_ Dear Mikhail,_

_ I know that I left without a word or a kiss to you but I couldn't stay any longer. Please be safe till I return. If I don't come back then take care of the kid or kids while I'm gone._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

I look at it and I want to cry thinking that he might be gone. That last night was our last night together and we may never meet again. I stop thinking like that when the scientist come in to take me away like usual. I don't really care what they do today that is till they ask me one simple question. The man asks "Did you and Sasuke mate last night before he left or not?"

I tell him "Yes, we mated last night but not for you but for the one I love. I love him with all my heart even though I didn't know him for very long."

He tells me "That is all we needed to know so you can go back for today."

With that they take me back to my room and leave me alone for the rest of the day. I sit at my window Sile and watch the clouds go by. I do this every day till my tummy gets to big for me to sit there comfortably. At that time I decide to take a seat on the chair that I was in when I first meet Sasuke. On the week right before I'm do the door opens to the one that I've been waiting for to come home. I run to him and give him a hug as I cry in joy that I now know that he is alive.

After that we stay together and we even leave the place to live in the country as a family.

The End

* * *

><p>please r&amp;r<p>

ps: the general and the scientist can be whoever you all want them to be.


End file.
